Rob Lucci
Rob Lucci was originally been the strongest member of the CP9 unit operating undercover to obtain the Pluton blueprints from Iceburg. Introduced as one of the five foremen of Galley-La Company's Dock One, he was a sawyer, treenail, and bolt specialist. After his defeat by Luffy, he was dismissed from CP9 by Spandam, who declared him and the other assassins to be responsible for the Straw Hats' havoc on Enies Lobby. Statistics *'Name': Rob Lucci *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 30 *'Birthday': June 2 *'Classification': Human, Six Powers Master, Zoan Devil Fruit User, Former CP9 Agent *'Height': 196 cm (6'5") *'Weight': 98 kg (216 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black *'Main Attire': Two-piece black suit with rolled-up sleeves and a white handkerchief in the breast pocket, white tie, black leather shoes, and large black top hat with a sepia band. *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Six Powers (Soru, Tekkai, Geppo, Shigan, Rankyaku, Kami-e and Rokuogan), Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model, Master Martial Artist, Master Assassin, Expert Tactician, Enhanced Strength, Speed, Agility and Endurance *'Weaknesses': Standard Devil Fruit Weaknesses. Using Tekkai requires him to stay sufficiently still. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Geppo, Soru, Tekkai, Tekkai: Utsugi, Shigan, Shigan: Oren, Tobu Shigan: Bachi, Shigan: Madara, Rankyaku, Rankyaku: Hyobi, Rankyaku: Gaicho, Kami-e, Six Powers Secret Technique: Rokuogan *'Voice Actor': Jason Liebrecht Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Town level | At least Town level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Class 100+ *'Striking Strength': Class TJ | At least Class TJ *'Durability': Town level | At least Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range in Base to Extended Melee Range in Zoan Form, Several Tens of Meters with Projectiles *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Base | Zoan Forms Appearance Rob Lucci is a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a long, close-shaved goatee with a small ball on the end. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is sometimes tied in a ponytail. When he is not fighting, his pet pigeon Hattori is usually perched quietly on his right shoulder. He has a tattoo of a crossed-out square on each upper arm, as well as five cannonball scars on his back in the shape of the World Government symbol. As an assassin, he wore a two-piece black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, complete with black leather shoes, a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket, and a large black top hat with a sepia band. Personality Lucci believes killing is always justified in his profession. He will dispatch any who disobey the law or any who no longer prove useful for upholding it, often stating it to be "in the name of dark justice". A steadfast believer in power, he reviles any mention of weakness. Acting ruthless and heartless, he is viewed as the darkest and most intimidating member of the group. He has a morbid fascination with blood and his code of justice, as well as enjoying a good fight and admiring Luffy's capabilities as a captain. Due to his upbringing, he is obedient to his superiors even if he scowls at what he perceives as pettiness and stupidity (especially towards Spandam, which is ironic considering their positions where flipped around when Lucci joined CP0). Lucci at times can also be quite collected regarding specific decisions at hand. History Main Skills and Equipment Six Powers: Lucci has complete mastery of the Six Powers, having used at least one or more moves from each of the different forms, such as Rankyaku: Hyoubi and Tobu Shigan: Bachi. He demonstrates this when he unveils the Six Powers hidden technique, Rokuougan, during his fight with Luffy. The massively powerful technique is so strong that it causes severe internal injury to Luffy's body, who described its effect as an Impact Dial with greatly amplified power, which is no small feat considering that he is made of rubber. With his complete mastery of the Six Powers, in conjunction with his Devil Fruit ability, Lucci proved to be a resilient and formidable foe, fighting on an equal footing with Luffy in Gear Second, and literally forcing him to exert every ounce of strength against him. *'Geppo' (Moonwalk): Allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. CP9 members can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Tekkai' (Iron Mass): Hardens the users' muscles to the level of iron, in order to nullify damage taken from attacks. However, it can be broken by strong enough forces. **'Tekkai: Utsugi' (Iron Mass: Deutzia): This form of Tekkai is used entirely as a counter instead, where the purpose is not to absorb damage from the attack, but to transfer the shock of the attack back to the attacker, which can lead to broken bones in a normal human body. *'Shigan' (Finger Gun): A close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed, leaving a wound similar to a bullet wound. The Shigan's shape is derived from the shape of the finger, hence the hit of Shigan will have more of an impact on Luffy's rubber body (which normally reflects bullets) if it is sharper than the round bullet and resembles more modern bullets. **'Shigan: Oren' (Finger Gun: Yellow Lotus): A rapid-fire version of the standard Shigan that hits the enemy multiple times. **'Tobu Shigan: Bachi' (Flying Finger Gun: Plectrum): A projectile version of Shigan that fires sharp compressed air bullets from the fingers, similar to Rankyaku, and are therefore able to pierce Luffy's rubber body. **'Shigan: Madara' (Finger Gun: Spots/Speckles): Similar to Oren, but is performed with both hands instead of one and in half-leopard form (meaning that his fingers are clawed). *'Rankyaku' (Storm Leg): A powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. However, it has been shown that almost any length of appendage (such as a tail or neck) at high velocities are also capable of this move. **'Rankyaku: Hyobi' (Storm Leg: Leopard Tail): In his half-leopard form, Lucci creates a large, powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a swirl, which is launched at the enemy like a razor blade that inflicts damage to his opponent. **'Rankyaku: Gaicho' (Storm Leg: Victorious Bird): Lucci creates a large, far more powerful Rankyaku in the shape of a bird, but instead of using his legs, he uses his claws in his half-leopard form. *'Soru' (Shave): Allows the users to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. It was revealed that the principle of this move was to kick off the ground at least ten times in the blink of an eye. *'Kami-e' (Paper Drawing): Makes the users' body go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. *'Rokuogan' (Six King Gun): The secret and ultimate attack of the Six Powers style. Rob Lucci states that only those who have absolute mastery of the other six skills can have access to this seventh skill. **'Six Powers Secret Technique: Rokuogan' (Six Powers Ultimate Attack: Six King Gun): A close-range technique, Lucci places both his fists forward producing a very powerful shockwave that strikes the opponent internally, bypassing their durability. Cat-Cat Fruit: Leopard Model: A Zoan-class Devil Fruit which allows Lucci to transform into a leopard and a giant leopard-human hybrid. As Zoan class Devil Fruits enhance physical capabilities the most, it is most favored by martial artists like Lucci. Also, being a carnivorous animal, Lucci is more bloodthirsty and predatory than a regular Zoan class user, proven when he mauled Luffy as an actual leopard. Relationships *Nico Robin Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Members of CP9 Category:Assassin Category:One Piece Characters Category:Antagonist